the battle back home
by Randomfluffybutterfly
Summary: Mikey, Jade and Donnie get pulled into the world of pokemon and have to win to get home. but the transportation between worlds has messed with Mikey and Donnie. they have alot to get used to. rated T because even I don't know how this story will turn out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I'm gonna try a crossover since I have major WB on a dream come true. So tell me what you think. Also, I'm including Jade.

...

Ch1

—nobodys POV—

Mikey and Jade snuck into Donnie's lab, while trying to set up a prank, but got distracted by all the stuff they didn't recognize. "Whoa, Mikey look at this" Jade said, pointing at a empty mutegen container. "Oh yea well check this out, if I mix the red stuff and the black stuff it gets all fizzy" Mikey said, playing with the chemicals. "Oooh look what happens if I add blue stuff." Jade said, dumping random things in the container. Mikey picked up the container. Just then Donnie walked in, witch surprised mikey, making him drop the container on the broken kraang portal. "MIKEY!" Was all that could be heard as they where pulled into a glowing portal.

...

Ok, there's chapter 1. If you want me to continue then reveiw. I will need lots of ideas an tips to make the story better.


	2. Chapter 2

ch2

ok chapter two is here. I do not own TMNT or pokemon. just Jade. speech will be in these " and thoughts will be in these ' just so you don't get confused

* * *

_Jade's POV_

I tried to open my eyes but it felt like they where glued shut. I was laying on what felt like grass, and it was really quiet and peaceful. I sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. once I could open my eyes I looked around. I was in a clearing in a forest 'weird' I thought. there where birds in the trees but I couldn't tell what kind, weird thats for sure. I heard Mikey and Donnie waking up behind me, but I just kept looking at the forest. when i did turn around Mikey and Donnie where just staring at each other, unable to speak. and i don't blame them, that was pretty much my reaction to finding out I could transform. Mikey and Donnie had been transformed into humans. they where still wearing their masks and ninja gear but now they also had green t-shirts and shorts, which looked really weird. I also noticed that nether of them had shoes. Mikey still had his blue eyes and he still looked very Mikey-ish except now he had blond hair which was sticking up everywhere. and Donnie still looked like Donnie exept with brown hair. suddenly a bright light surrounded us and a voice started talking.

_Nobody's POV_

when the light surrounded them Mikey and Donnie finnally broke out of their trance. a strange voice started talking from everywhere. "you have been pulled from your world in an accident and the key has been broken."

Jade stepped up "what world is this and what do you mean the key has been broken?"

"you are in the world of pokemon and the key that unlocks the portal between worlds has been broken into three pieces"

"well can't you just glue them back together?"

"it's not that simple they have been scattered across the Hoenn region. one is in the Hoenn league cup. one is in the Hoenn pokemon contest cup. and the last one's location is still unknown. if you can find them I can send you back home but without them you cannot leave."

"well how do we get the first two back?"

"you will have to win the pokemon league cup and the pokemon contest cup so at least two of you will need to become trainers"

"that sounds fun!" Jade and Mikey said at the same time while jumping up and down.

"alright then one of you has to be a trainer and the other a coordinator. have you decided?"

"yea! i'm gonna be a coordinator!" Jade said

"and i'm gonna be a trainer" Mikey said

"what about you Donnie, do you want to become a trainer too?"

"yea, I want to know more about the creatures of this world"

"it has been decided. go to professor Birch's lab to get your first pokemon. i will inform him about you so you have nothing to worry about"

then the light disappeared and the three teenagers set off towards their destination.

* * *

OK thats chapter 2. i wrote all of this in one sitting and i was sitting cross-legged so I'm not looking foreword to trying to get up. :) anyways please reveiw with any tips, what you want to hear more of, what you don't like about the story, etc. and I will try to make the story better.


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3

Hi guys, i'm working on my stories every time the internet breaks down at my house (it happens alot) and then i post any finished chapters when it's back up. so I might sometimes post really fast and sometimes it may take forever. well, ON TO STORY!

* * *

_nobody's POV_

"can we get something to eat?" Mikey asked for the millionth time in the past hour.

"well like I already said we need to find a town to stop at before we can eat. besides it's nice to be back in nature, even if all the animals are different" Jade said,looking around at everything with amazement.

"what do you mean 'back' in nature? you've spent your whole life in the city and kraang labs." Donnie said.

"no, before I was captured I lived outside of the city with trees all around, and now I can do this again" Jade said, running over to the closest tree and climbing to the top. she looked down at Mikey and Donnie with a big smile. Donnie still couldn't get used to that bright yellow color her eyes where when she was happy, it gave him the creeps. but Mikey didn't seem to notice at all.

"I see a town! it's still far away but i see it." Jade said, holding onto the tree with one hand and shading her eyes from the sun with the other. she began to climb down, when she was about half way down she said "maybe this wasn't the best idea"

_Jade's POV_

as I looked around I saw a town in the distance "I see a town! it's still far away but i see it." I called out. looking out at the town I saw a big cat shaped ballon. "must be a fair or something" I wispered. I started to climb down. when I was about halfway down I felt a small tug. I looked up to see that my long golden hair was caught on a branch. "maybe this wasn't the best idea" I said. I tried to climb up to get it untangled but I slipped witch just made it worse "ow!" I got up again and looked around. "can I get some help?"

"Sure, what do you need" Mikey said.

"can you give me a boost, I'm kinda stuck...by my hair" I said the last part quietly but I know Mikey heard it.

"I don't think I can get you up high enough but I can help" Mikey said. he climbed up to the top to try to help get my hair untangled while I tried to get back up. I finnally got up and sat on a branch to try to het my hair untangled. "got it" me and Mikey said at the same time, causing us both to giggle. Mikey sat beside me on the branch. Then I heard comething

"uh-oh" _crack!_ the branch broke and we fell to the ground. "owww, that hurt"

"I know" Mikey said, rubbing his head.

"what happened, are you okay?" Donnie said, running up.

"yea i'm fine, as for what happened, well I tried to climb back down the tree and my hair got stuck on a branch and I tried to get it off and I slipped and that pulled my hair and then I asked for help and Mikey helped me get unstuck and the we sat on the branch and it broke and we fell and we landed on the ground and then now...is...here" I said.

"okay, okay slow down I think I got it. but we should start heading towerds the town so we can meet this proffessor birch guy" Donnie said.

*time skip* _Nobody's POV_

the trio made it to the town after about an hour of walking.

"I'm exausted" Donnie said.

"me too" Mikey said.

"while you two are being lazy I'm gonna go explore this place" Jade said, running off.

"HEY! I'M NOT LAZY!" Mikey and Donnie yelled before running after Jade. they passed lots of houses and a few stores and basically just walked around the place not knowing where they where going.

"look, it's the ocean!" Jade said exitedly. "Littleroot town is so beutifull" Jade said spinning around.

"How do you know the name of the town?" Donnie asked with confusion.

"I asked someone" Jade said.

"well did you ask someone where to find proffeser birch?" Donnie said.

"no, I'll be right back" Jade said, running off. "I'm back, ok proffesor birch lives about a mile from here. so lets go!" so they left for proffessor birch's lab to get their first pokemon.

* * *

alright what do you think? sorry if I got Donnie's personaltity a little off. please reveiw.


	4. Chapter 4

ch 4

_Jade's POV_

we just arrived at professor Birch's lab and it seems that we have lost Donnie. sort of. he's just staring into space and he's not saying anything. the door opened.

"hello, you must be Jade, Mikey and Donnie. nice to meet you. I'm professor Birch" Birch said.

"yup, that's us. hi!" I said.

"are you ready to get your Pokemon?"

"yeah!" me and Mikey yelled at the same time. Donnie seemed to have snapped ot of his trance.

"what are you waiting for? come on in and meet the Pokemon" we followed birch into the lab. "wait here" Birch left and then came back with three poke-balls.

"first is mudkip" he threw poke-ball in the air. there was a flash and a little blue Pokemon was in front of us. it had frills on it's head and back.

"second is treecho" a flash and a green lizard like Pokemon was standing in front of us. no offence to the Pokemon but it was pretty creepy.

"and last is torchic" yet another flash and an adorable little orange chick was running around.

"aww, it's so cute!" I walked over to it and it stopped running for a moment. it tilted it's head a little. "tor? torchic! tor tor!" it started running and jumping again. I giggled "I choose this one" I looked over to Mikey and Donnie. Mikey was covered in water and him and mudkip were laughing. Donnie was staring in amazement at treecho, and treecho was staring back. it looked like they where having a staring contest.

~time skip~

professor birch gave us our pokedexes and some poke-balls. treecho was in it's poke-ball but mudkip and torchic weren't. Mudkip was full of energy and running around and torchic was taking a nap in my arms. after a while of running around we had discovered that torchic hates poke-balls and mudkip will only stay in it's poke-ball when it's resting or scared. but treecho couldn't care less weather it was in or out of the poke-ball.

 **OK end chapter. I had fun writing this chapter. I might write more but it will be a while. December is a busy month for me.**


	5. AN

so, I'm mainly focusing on 'A dream come true' but I see that some people really like this one and want me to continue. and I want to continue too but this is a little harder for me to write and come up with ideas for. I've said more than once that I promise to finish this story and I'm promising again, I will continue. but I need ideas. I came up with the idea for this story the same time I came up with the idea for my other one but the other one I came up with the story line for the entire thing beginning to end, and this one I could only think of a beginning. so if you have any ideas please tell me, it will help a lot. :)


End file.
